dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter
Dexter is the main character and protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky animated series Dexter's Laboratory, originally run on Cartoon Network from 1996-2003. He was originally voiced by Christine Cavanaugh, and later by Candi Milo. Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, in which he invents strange chemicals, robots (many of whom eventually band together and turn on him), rockets, and a giant fighting robot (reminiscent of machines called Mobile Suits from the Gundam mega-series) which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Most of his notable inventions are destroyed by his sister Dee Dee, whose favorite pastime is playing with his inventions. His birthday is unknown, although it was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dexter is a Capricorn. Despite being born and raised in an American family, he speaks with a Russian accent, though is fluent in the German language, as depicted on the episode "Photo Finish." He has most likely skipped a few grades. Description Early Designs When Genndy Tartakovsky first drew a ballerina, he wanted to make a short, square boy to pair her with. Appearance By all appearances, Dexter is your typical boy. But when it comes to science, he is a boy genius. On occasion, and in certain circumstances, he is shown naked (with a leaf covering his genitals) or wearing briefs, and in these situations, more often than not, he appears in front of a large or unfriendly crowd which laughs at him (pointing and jeering) until he runs away or the episode ends. Even though dexter's a genius he still has one thing he lacks and its PE. In the movie Ego Trip three of Dexter's future selves (teen, adult and elderly) are fully seen and each one of them has a different personality and appearance than the current Dexter. Teen Dexter (who also appeared in Babysitter Blues) is a tall, lanky and nerdy looking fellow wearing a longer version of the present Dexter's lab coat and boots, in Babysitter Blues' he looks the same except he has a pocket protector, buck teeth and severe acne (although this Dexter may be a wee bit younger than teen Dexter). In Dexter's ego trip, teen Dexter doesn't have buck teeth and severe acne, instead he is very skinny and has developed a great fear of Mandark and his persecutions. Adult Dexter is a tall buff man with an Arnold Schwarzenegger speaking pattern. He is bald, has big muscles and he has a rugged red beard that has the same curly pattern as his old hair. Old Dexter is as short as his present self but he is extremely brittle and must constantly use a wrench-like cane to support himself, he is also a bit senile. He also has a great resemblance to his grandfather. Personality Dexter is the class know-it-all, and prides himself on seldom being proved wrong. This is contradicted by his experiments, many of which are frivolous creations used to achieve ends presented in the show, such as a machine built to render him invisible so as to sneak a look at his birthday presents. He is prone to believing urban myths that he is fed by Dee Dee, which often cloud his judgment, as well as superstitions. It also appears that he knows very little about common illnesses such as Chickenpox. He has many phobias, namely his fear of bugs and clowns. He also struggles to fit in, and the hysteria that potential social situations cause in him constantly gets him in trouble. He has zero tolerance for Dee Dee's disregard for his personal space, and will often bellow "Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory!", among other, more extreme measures. Dexter, when shown working, is usually tightening a single nut on an otherwise blank piece of metal or a random machine. He is sometimes shown mixing two chemicals carefully (attempting to pour a single drop into the concoction below), at which point he is interrupted by Dee Dee (usually causing the chemicals to explode). Dexter's favorite character (who, within the show, is a real-life superhero) is Major Glory. Relationships with other characters Dee Dee Dexter considers his sister Dee Dee to be stupid, clumsy, and inferior to him, most ironically when Dee Dee tricks him with urban myths and false information about certain diseases. Dee Dee also enjoys succeeding where Dexter fails, whether its beating him at an unnecessary game or skill (such as beating him in a snowball fight or basketball), or entering a contest just because Dexter is in it and winning (such as finding the "Golden Diskette" to win a tour of Professor Hawk's laboratory). On rare occasions Dee Dee and Dexter work together, he also rarely shows affection to her. While Dexter seems harsh to Dee Dee his feelings are generally quite justified as Dee Dee continually destroys parts of his lab, sometimes the whole lab itself, forcing Dexter to rebuild everything countless times. Although he generally shows resentment towards her, he actually shows care for her from time to time. For example, in the episode, "Inflata Dee Dee", after he finally manages to pop his inflato-suit that Dee Dee's been bothering him with for the whole episode, he catches Dee Dee as she falls to the ground and manages to save her life. Mandark Mandark, without a shadow of a doubt, is Dexter’s arch-nemesis, and often attempts to humiliate him amongst the scientific community (normally just himself and Dexter), or to get a higher grade than him. Mandark also owns a robot similar to Dexter’s, which he uses to fight him with in an anime-style fashion. Besides the robot, Mandark in depicted as the virtual opposite of Dexter: he has an enormous lab and an equally impressive number of inventions. Mandark is slightly less clever than Dexter. Dad Dexter's father normally tends to show favoritism to Dee Dee for her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes (such as the snowball war between Dee Dee and Dexter, which he treats as a life-and-death matter in which Dexter must avenge his father being hit with a snowball thrown by Dexter's mother back in college). Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the "biggest golf match of the year" or breaking his bowling trophy. Mom Dexter and Dee Dee's red-haired mother; a Mysophobia who has trouble being around the rest of the family without her rubber gloves. She is rarely seen without her gloves, and, should she happens to lose them, starts to go insane (as in she starts having nightmarish hallucinations, featuring oversized bugs and germs) in an episode when they have gone missing from her nightstand. Monkey Dexter's experimental monkey. He actually thought that his experiments failed on monkey but unknowned to him his pet is actually the superhero Monkey. Dial M for Monkey stars monkey himself with some guest superheroes like Major Glory, Valhallen and other Justice Friends. Quadraplex T-3000 computer Dexter's computer that oversees the running of the lab and has a personality of its own. Dexter refers to his computer as "my love" or "my dear", given that the computer's voice (by Kath Soucie) and personality is female. Trivia *Dexter cameoed in The Powerpuff Girls!. *He also cameoed with Ed, Edd, and Eddy in Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! Quotes *"Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory!" *"At last, my greatest creation is completed!" *"Dexter is the name of a lion, a tiger, a bear!" *"Girl, I have seen better steps on a ladder." Image Gallery Image:Dexter.jpg| Dexter's original design File:OldDexter.jpg| Old Dexter, Dexter's future self File:DexStar.jpg| DexStar, Dexter's superhero alter ego File:DexterNaked.png| Dexter naked File:DexterSharp.jpg| Dexter in a tuxedo File:GForceSuit.png| Dexter in his eagle suit File:DexterLabel.gif| Dexter with his labeling knuckle punchers File:DexterTron.jpg| Dexter in his Tron attire File:DexterNature.jpg| Dexter, when Dee Dee tried to enlighten him File:DexterSpaceSuit.jpg| Dexter in his space suit File:DexterHobbit.jpg| Dexter, as Goldo, the furry footed burrower Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters